De l'amour à la mort
by Kitreilia
Summary: Pour ceux qui connaissent la série de la demi elfe: l'histoire des parents de Kitreilia. Pour les autres, encore une dramatique histoire entre humain et elfe.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours! Cette histoire est celle des parents de Kitreilia et aussi celle de la naissance de Kit. Certains personnages, plus tard dans l'histoire vous seront par contre probablement familiers, mais... je ne vais tout de même pas tout dévoiler tout de suite. Bonne lecture

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : LE COUP DE FOUDRE

L'histoire que je vais raconter commence bien avant que Kitreilia arrive à Mirkwood, avant même sa naissance, avec un marchand elfe âgé de 1998 ans. C'est sûr, il était très jeune, mais il avait repris, 80 ans plus tôt, le commerce familial et s'en tirais bien. Entre autre, Calahen (Le marchand en question) faisait affaire avec des Dorwinrims, un peuple de marchands issus de souche Easterlings et nordiques, très renommés pour leur vin fin. Ce jour là, comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'était rendu en Dorwinion, à la résidence de certaines de ses relations d'affaire. Soudain, alors qu'il était en pleines négociations sur le prix de certains articles, il s'arrêta brusquement. Une jeune fille à l'allure typique d'une Dorwinadan(allure un peu asiatique) venait d'entrer dans son champ de vision. Le regard vert de l'elfe croisa celui, brun chocolat, de la jeune fille et ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat. Se méprenant sur le soudain silence de son associé, le marchand s'empressa de le rassurer.

"Ne vous inquiéter pas, il s'agit de ma fille. (Se retournant vers ladite fille ) Adrialle, viens ici un instant ! (Comme elle ne semblait pas vouloir venir et se contentait de rester où elle était, un petit sourire aux lèvres) Adrialle, s'il-te-plait."

"D'accord, rit-elle en s'avançant directement vers l'elfe et en lui tendant la main, Je m'appelle Adrialle. Et vous êtes… ?"

"Charmé de faire votre connaissance, répondit l'elfe sylvestre en serrant la main tendue et souriant à la jeune fille, mais mon nom est Calahen si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir."

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi un moment, la main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux. Le marchand tenta de ramener l'attention de Calahen à ses marchandises, mais celui-ci coupa les négociations au plus court, ne quittant jamais Adrialle du regard. Il se disait qu'elle ne pouvait être réelle et qu'elle s'envolerait en fumée s'il la quittait des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ce jour là, ils ne se quittèrent pas d'une semelle. Le soir venu, ils étaient debout sur la colline dominant le village quand Calahen décida de se jeter à l'eau.

"Adrialle, je sais que nous ne nous connaissons que depuis ce matin et que ça peut paraître précipité, mais je ne pourrais pas être plus sur de ma décision. (Il s'agenouilla devant elle et prit sa main dans les siennes.) Voulez-vous m'épouser ?"

Surprise, la Dorwinadan resta silencieuse.

"Je vous en pris, supplia l'elfe, répondez moi. Vous me mettez à la torture. Même si vous refusez, ne me laissez pas dans l'ignorance, ainsi je saurai si je dois tenter, en vain sans doutes, d'oublier votre doux visage et le fait que vous êtes l'amour de ma vie."

"Bien sur que j'accepte ! C'est simplement que je ne m'y attendais pas. (Elle posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.) Il faut que je parte : il se fait tard pour une humaine, mais je vous promets que je parlerai à mes parents demain et que je vous donne des nouvelles le plus tôt possible. On se revoit ici? Demain?"

"Alors, à demain, melleth nin."

"Melleth nin ?"

"Mon amour", traduisit Calahen dont les yeux, comme ceux de sa fiancée, brillaient de milles étincelles de bonheur.

* * *

Bon, j'avous le début est très Mary-Sue. Ça s'améliore avec le temps.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : LA DISCUTION

Conformément à sa parole, Adrialle, le lendemain matin, se rendit au bureau de son père pour lui parler de la demande de Calahen. Celui-ci entra dans une colère terrible.

"JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS? rugit-il, JAMAIS MA FILLE N'ÉPOUSERA UN ELFE!"

"J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, répliqua sa fille, C'est ma vie, pas la tienne."

"Tu fais erreur, fillette. Tu es sous ma responsabilité jusqu'à tes vingt ans et je décrète que tu ne reverras plus ce Calahen qui est indigne d'épouser ma fille."

"Tu fais affaire avec lui, pourtant", le défia Adrialle.

"Que je fasse affaire avec lui ne signifie pas que je veuille l'avoir pour gendre,"répliqua froidement le marchand.

"Non, c'est vrai, ironisa la jeune fille, Tu préférerais avoir pour gendre ce vieux moisi très riche que tu as invité à manger l'autre soir. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu? C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Détrompes-toi, car même si tu me forçais à me marier avec lui, ce qui n'arrivera pas, tu n'auras jamais le moindre sous de moi."

"DEHORS, FILLE INGRATE. JE NE VEUX PLUS EN ENTENDRE PARLER ET, SI TU AGIS CONTRE MA VOLONTÉ, JE JURE QUE TU LE REGRETTERAS AMÈREMENT."

"Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse"

Sur cette dernière réplique, la tête fièrement relevée, celle qui était surnommée "la rebelle", non sans raison, tourna les talons et quitta le bureau de son géniteur. En quittant la demeure de ses parents, Adrialle se rendit au lieu de son rendez-vous avec Calahen : la colline où il s'était déclaré la veille. Lorsqu'elle arriva, l'elfe l'attendait déjà, faisant les cent pas depuis un certain temps, semblait-il, et il se précipita au devant de sa promise dès qu'il l'aperçut.

"Alors? "Interrogea-t-il anxieusement.

"Mon père s'oppose de façon… disons… violente, à notre union."

"Y a t'il une chance pour qu'il change d'avis?"

"Pas la moindre. J'ai vaguement l'impression que c'est parce que vous êtes un elfe."

"Alors, tout espoir est perdu," soupira Calahen.

"Pourquoi le serait-il? Demanda la Dorwinadan, piquée au vif, Je n'ai jamais accepté de laisser mon père me dicter ma conduite et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui. Surtout pas pour ça."

"Que pouvons-nous faire? Il fera tout son possible pour nous retrouver et nous arrêter."

"Nous n'avons qu'à fuir sans rien dire.(L'elfe ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Adrialle fut plus rapide.) Si on ne le fait pas, on ne pourra jamais être ensemble."

Calahen était réticent à partir comme un voleur, mais il se laissa convaincre par sa fougueuse fiancée. Les amoureux convinrent d'un rendez-vous le soir même au même endroit.


End file.
